Fossil fuel vehicles contribute over 50% of the air pollution. The fossil fuel vehicles release exhaust gases in the environment. The exhaust gases may form complex compounds which are harmful to the environment. In the recent times, people are preferring using an Electric Vehicle (EV) as the EV has zero emission of hazardous gases and particles.
However, the EV has a limited traveling range so the driver may have to timely charge the EV. Most of the drivers of the EV are facing an issue regarding charging of the EV. During travel by the EV, the driver is not aware of what amount of charging is required for travelling certain distance? or what time is required for full charge? These phenomena are not clear to the drivers that deter the drivers from switching to EV.
Currently, there is no standard practice for the charging station. Each charging station is operated differently. It takes time for the drivers to familiarize with the equipment and operations at the charging station. Some charging stations charge by time while others charge by energy consumed in KWH. The drivers have no say in that and simply follow the hard procedure. There is a need of an alternative that may enable the drivers to understand and facilitate the charging of the EV as per the requirement.